


Ein stiller Beobachter

by Devilsangel84



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilsangel84/pseuds/Devilsangel84
Summary: zu kurz für eine Zusammenfassung...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Ein stiller Beobachter

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den genannten Charakteren...hab sie mir nur für ein paar Zeilen ausgeliehen...

Ein stiller Beobachter

Ich sah sie jeden Tag. Sie trafen sich immer zur gleichen Zeit an der gleichen Stelle im Central Park. Die ältere der beiden hatte einen großen Bernhardiner. Ich wusste, wer sie war. Miranda Priestly, Chefredakteurin von Runway, des größten Fashion-Magazins der USA, wenn nicht sogar der Welt. Die jüngere, eine wunderschöne Brünette war vielleicht halb so alt. Auch sie kam mir bekannt vor, doch wusste ich nicht, wo ich sie einordnen sollte. Ist auch nicht so wichtig. Was interessant war, die beiden trafen sich wirklich jeden Tag, ob kalt oder warm, ob die Sonne schien oder es strömend regnete. Sie liefen ein Stück bevor Miranda ihren Hund von der Leine abmachte und die beiden sich auf einer Bank niederließen. Dicht nebeneinander, doch immer darauf bedacht sich nicht zu berühren.

Sie lachten und schwiegen gemeinsam. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, sie verstanden sich ohne Worte.

Ich wusste bis heute nicht, was die beiden verband. Ob sie Freunde waren, oder Liebhaber. Aber ich habe nie ein Pärchen gesehen, dass so in Einklang miteinander war.

Es ging ungefähr ein Jahr lang, dann kamen sie nicht mehr. Ich drehe heute noch jeden Morgen meine Runden hier und denke gern daran zurück.

Die Anfänge waren am besten. Als ich die beiden die ersten Male sah, umgab sie noch eine gewisse Schüchternheit. Es schien als würden sie nicht genau wissen, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten.

Die jüngere warf Miranda immer wieder Blicke zu und versuchte jeder ihrer Bewegungen zu folgen, ohne dabei ertappt zu werden. Während ihre Gefährtin ihren Blick über den Park schweifen ließ und die Ruhe und Ungestörtheit zu genießen schien.

Wenn ich bedenke, dass Miranda Priestly den Ruf einer Eiskönigin oder Drachenlady inne hatte, wünschte ich mir manches Mal, dass diese dämlichen Reporter sie so sehen könnten.

Einmal hatte die Brünette Tränen in den Augen und erzählte etwas, dass sie stark zu berühren schien, da legte Miranda ihren Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher.

Sie lehnte sich in die Umarmung und es dauerte keine Minute, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte. Mir wurde warm ums Herz. Ich beneidete die beiden, um so viel Zuneigung. Doch ich gönnte sie ihnen auch.

Das alles ist nun über ein halbes Jahr her und so lange dauerte es, bis ich herausfand, dass die Brünette einst als Mirandas Assistentin gearbeitet hatte. Ihr Name war Andrea Sachs. Heute schrieb sie als Reporterin für den New York Mirror.

Was ich heute auch weiß, ist, dass die beiden sich heimlich im Park trafen, weil sie keine andere Möglichkeit hatten.

Miranda Priestly war mitten in einer Scheidung, die zu der Zeit geschlossen wurde, als die Parkbesuche endeten.

Jetzt leben die beiden offen zusammen.

Und ich wünsche ihnen alles Glück der Welt. Eine Liebe, die so stark ist, dass sie ein ganzes Jahr auf einander warten konnten, verdient Respekt. Sie waren stark füreinander und können ihr Leben jetzt in vollen Zügen genießen.

Nur schade, dass sie nicht mehr den Park gemeinsam besuchen.


End file.
